


Childhood

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [19]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Off-screen Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rafe's only an old soldier. He doesn't remember what <i>childhood</i> even <i>is</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



> Prompt: Childhood

Rafe balanced David on his hip like he had seen Rita do, carefully cradling the infant Amy in one arm as he stalked across the expanse of the old campsite. Eddie had shoved him out of the former escape pod turned hospital room with express orders to take care of the kids, and then he and Alana and a few of the Ooshati who had stayed behind had locked themselves inside.

He did not know how long they had been in there, just that enough time had passed that David had fallen asleep where Rafe held him, and no one had come out. Amy was sleepy, tiredly holding on to his shirt, looking up at him with too-tired eyes. Clearly, plainly asking where her mother was.

Rita had been bleeding pretty good. Rafe had no idea if there was anything at all that Eddie and his talents could do to save her. But he was keeping the kids out of the way so they could work, trying not to let his own soul-shattered pain show.

Cale was dead. It hurt. He had always known that Cale wouldn't likely be around for his children's childhoods, but Rafe had thought it would be because he was away, fighting the war for the throne, trying to save them all. That Cale might die... he had not suspected that. It had not even been an idea.

He hoped Eddie could save Rita. He really did. He didn't know how to raise a child, but he wanted to make sure David and Amy had as much of a childhood as they could. They deserved one.

He did not think he could give them that alone.


End file.
